mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Renevant
Revenants from early European mythology are undead creatures, usually murdered when they were living, who come back to life to seek revenge. They terrorize townsfolk, and will not rest until either they are avenged or they are defeated. When they see the person they wish to kill, they're eyes glow. Aside from these differences, however, Revenants are much more powerful than the typical zombie. Whereas zombies have patchwork souls and intelligence, Revenants remain with the soul they originally had, making them smarter and more cunning, as well as more capable of agile actions and subsequently more powerful. If that introduction to Revenants interested you, you might want to read further. Revenants, in my suggestion, would be Nether mobs, yet they would spawn in the overworld about as rarely as Endermen in the Nether. (Although not necessarily plane walkers, Revenants are essentially physical souls, some of which can essentially go to the Underworld, others of which are forced to roam the physical realm) They would appear like Wither Skeletons with horns and slightly more evil-looking facial features, as well as a heart in the ribs. When they can see the player, their eyes glow red and their heart (which was brown before) would also glow in the same manner. Spawning Revenants spawn as rarely as Endermen in the Nether in the Overworld anywhere, and anywhere in the Nether, albeit uncommonly (not quite rarely). Moving Revenants would be fast enough to keep up with a sprint-jumping player, making them a deadly foe. Combined with their abilities to jump two blocks, climb up to 7 blocks high, and take no fall damage, as well as their having 40 health, the Revenant is perhaps the most dangerous normal mob. However, due to their rarity in the Overworld and only being able to spawn at night (although, like the new Husks they're able to survive in day), they likely will not be the first mob a new player will encounter. Abilities Perhaps the most prominent ability of the Revenant is the power to break through blocks, albeit at the speed of a fist. When doing this, they breath out a stream of fire particles onto a block (This makes sense, as Reveneants would be mainly Nether creatures, giving them fiery capabilities). Instead of the normal cracks in the block, these cracks are red, showing that a Revenant is breaking through, and being more noticeable. Another prominent feature is that, although Revenants have the view range of a Zombie, when they see you they will search and destroy you in about four times that range. Revenants also, like zombies, kill villagers, but prioritize players over villagers. When a Revenant kills a player, the Revenant despawns, nodding towards the actual mythological creature being at peace after killing their target. I would imagine this could be disable by an NBT tag. The breaking of blocks would be disabled by /game rule doMobGriefing false. Attacks Revenants would have 3 attacks. One is the basic melee attack, but this does extra knock back and adds seven seconds of Wither and Blindness, which slows you down, as you can't sprint while under the Blindness effect. The second one would be to shoot a number of small fireballs that are incendiary, but only destroy a crater of about 1-5 blocks. The final attack would be to use its fire breath, but this only sets players and their surroundings on fire. AI To compensate for the Revenant being as smart as it was when it was alive, Revenants would have special different AI abilities. For instance, when breaking blocks to get to a player or villager, they would try to find a door instead of breaking two separate blocks. Revenants would also scan their immediate surroundings, and take in routes to a) get closer to the player, and b) get the player trapped between itself and a wall or group of other hostile mobs. Due to its mobility and ability to catch up with sprint-jumping players, this mob also has the involuntary effect of chasing, so the Revenant will try to chase players into places such as forests and caves as opposed to clearer areas such as plains. Details like these would greatly increase the threat of this mob. Drops (This section is completely extra. Vote on the suggestion based on how the mob is, not how the loot and minor details would affect it, as this is just a suggestion and would likely be changed if it were implemented) Always drops: Bones, charcoal. Usually drops:1-2 Rib bones (used as a throwing weapon that does 5 seconds of Wither and Blindness with 4 damage) Uncommonly drops: 3-4 rib bones Rarely drops: 1 Revenant Claw (two claws in offhand and mainhand can be used as a tool for climbing up to 7 blocks, does 5 damage by itself), 1 Revenant Foot ( two feet with a pair of boots creates boots that negate all fall damage and have the protection of whatever boots were originally used), 1 Revenant Heart (can be placed, glows when in proximity of hostile mobs/other players. Used as a mob detector, essentially) Category:Mob Category:Sendineis